Zoey's Space Adventure
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Mark leaves for England to study abroad. Zoey remains behind in Japan to continue working at the cafe. Then the same night Mark leaves, Zoey is told that she is to leave for Japan's first space station at 9pm the next night. A meteor storm causes her shut
1. Chapter 1

"So, when are you coming back, Mark?" Zoey asked as she and her boyfriend said good-bye at the airport. She could tell that, that was a question he may not be able to answer. He sighed, "I'll try to make it back for Christmas,k?" Zoey nodded, though she didn't really want to wait nearly a year to see him again. "Okay." "good, I know it'll be quite sometime before then and I'm sorry for this." "It's alright. You've wanted to study abroad for a while now. I'm really happy for you." Mark smiled at the red head. "I'm glad to hear it., though we both know you'd rather me stay." Zoey couldn't deny that, but she just smiled back.

The call came for Mark's plane to take off. "Well, thats me," Zoey sighed "Yeah, I know...mmm." they kissed good-bye as the second call came in.

"Come on, Mark!" Called Mark's friend Mitch. "The plane will leave without you!" Mark sighed "Alright,! I'm coming!" He looked at Zoey, who nodded "I know. Go." "Thanks Zoey." "Yeah, have a great time, and be careful!" "I will. See you soon." "Bye."

Zoey watched him board the plane and watched the plane take off. She put her hand up to the glass window, and smiled as tears spilled from her eyes. "See you soon... I hope." She sighed again and walked away.

In the back of her mind a voice said something that made Zoey collapse as soon as she walked through her front door. 'Well thats the 2nd one whos left for a far off place.' Zoey gasped "Ohmigod! What did I just say to mayself!" She collapsed onto her bed.

"It's been 3 years...why am I thinking about that now!" She sighed "Simple, youmiss both Mark and...him..." Zoey wiped her eyes and laughed lightly. "Who would've thought I'd ever miss **him**? I sure didn't," She walked onto her apratment balcony and looked up into the stary night sky. "Hm...wonder how they're doing doing up there...ha...who am I kidding, I can't help, but wonder what my life would be like...loving you..." She shook her head. "Stop thinking that way! It'll never happen! You can't go out to space and...welll he could come here...but...ARGH! Stop it!" She left her balcony and went to have a soothing bath.

"Awww, so wonderful..." Zoey had just gotten comfy in her bath, when the phone rang. "ARGH!" She groaned, but wrapped herself in a towl and hurried to answer the phone.

"Hello?" No answer, "Hello? Who is this! Answwer me!" You look so yummy kitty cat!" The phone dropped from Zoey's hands. She looked around "Where are you!" She picked up the phone. "Oh, honey, I"m nowhere near Earth, but thanks to my all seeing mirror I can see how wet you are under that pink fuzzy towl." "You PERV!" She scolded "Let me have sometime to myself!" "Aww, but honey you can bathe, though I'll be watching every second of it." Zoey sighed. "Dren...please, just...just for an hour, okay?" "An hour?" "Let me have a single hour to myself," "Whats in it for me?" "Ha...i'll show you how I purr." Zoey thought she had literally heard Dren's jaw crash to the floor "Dren?" "An hour it is, sweets." "Thank..." "Till then." She hung up, "Ha, now back to my..." A knock came to the door. "You have got to be kidding." She peeked through the peephole and saw her boss, Elliot on the otherside. "Argh..." She silently tiptoed away. She was determined to finish her bath before an hour was up. She went back into her bathroom and into the nice hot bath water. "Hm...aw, this is heavenly."

"Zoey!" Huh? Ahhh!" Zoey screamed when Elliot appeared in her bathroom. "Zoey! I need...ow...ow...YAHHH!" Zoey threw lots of things at him. He quickly vacated the bathroom. Zoey, still angry, got dressed quickly.

"ELIIOT GRANT!!" "Sorry, I really am, but this shouldn't wait!" What? Why?" You leave for Japan's space staiton tomorrow night at 9pm." "Oh, okay...wait! WHAT!" "You're mother called the cafe looking for you, where were you by the way?" "Hm? Oh, I was at the airport." "Why?" "Mark left for England today." "Ah, I see now. Anyway, she asked me to tell you that the contest people, have annouced you the winner of their contest they had about 4, no 7 years ago." Zoey suddenly remembered.

"Oh, right! I had forgotten all about that contest!" "Hm?" "Me and my friends Mimi and Megan, we all participated in a contest 7 years ago, that was a year before you did the mew mew thing." "Hey! I told you I was..." "Nevermind, we did it as a joke. We didn't think that one of us would actually win, but...I guess now, it wasn't such a good idea..." "Hm? Why not?" "Why not? I'm a mew mew and this trip to the space station, I'd be gone for 2-3 years." "Wow...didn't know it was that long of a trip." "Hm, thats why we did the contest as a joke, neither me nor the others believed one of us would win the trip." "Yeah, well, you did, so what are you going to do?" "Well...I don't know..." "Well, whatever you do, just don't get lost out there." "Elli," "Well, you of all people have to be careful when dealing with thigs related to space..." Zoey knew what he was getting at.

"Oh, Elli, its not like I'll be running into any aliens while I'm at the station, I mean it's a space station, run by humans, military personal, at that." "True, you're right...so then are you going?" "Hm...that I don't know, I have to decide whether i'm going or not before 9pm tomorrow night, so I'll think about it tonight and all day and afternoon tomorrow." "Hm, give yourself enough time to pack in between k," "I will." "Well, see you, sorry about the bath thing," "Yeah, well, if you swear never to mention it ever again, I'l forgive you. Got it?" "Ah...course." "Good, good-night." "Yeah...you know you're turning out to be a very strange, and kind of freaky young girl." "Thanks, bye now." "Yeah, see you." Zoey shut and locked the door, and sighed. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?" "An hour was up two hours ago, sweetie," "Ah...right, well, you see something came up..." "Yeah, so?" "Ha...there's alot I have to do between now and tomorrow night at 9 okay..." There was no sound on the other line. "Ha...well anyway...good-night." She sighed and just before she hung up the phone, she heard the words 'good-night' She smiled lightly and got ready for bed. She made sure to change under her covers, since she didn't know if she was being watched or not.

She sighed as she set a glass of water on her bed side table, "Well, should I go or not...maybe it'd be a good thing to go...ha..." She laid back in her bed, and looked up at the ceiling, "Ha...I don't know...maybe I'll know my own answer tomorrow...for now, its time to go to sleep." She yawned and closed her eyes and for the rest of the night, she slept peacefully, while on a far away planet she was watched over by a set of golden eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

:

Zoey woke the next morning to pouring rain outside her window. "Ha...today is going to be a thinking day, should I stay? Or should I go?" She sighed as she sat up, stretched and headed to the kitchen for a glass of milk.

She looked out at the pouring rain and yawned, "Hm, my cat instincts are telling me to go right back to bed, while it rains...but, I know if I'm not at the cafe by at least 9am, Elliot will come banging on my door, then I'll have to answer one of his, 'why were you late' questions, and I do not want to have to do that today." The red haired kitty, set her glass on the counter and returned to her room, where she gathered her things and went to have a shower, not forgeting te possibility that she maybe watched, but she truthfully didn't care right now. All she wanted was to shower, change and head off to work before Elliot barged in, in a big huff.

She turned on the water and let the shower run for a moment, and looked at her ceiling. "Okay, just an hour alright! Take your eyes off me for just an hour." She said, hoping that the 'all seeing mirror' thingy that Dren had, picked up sounds. Once she was ready she stripped and got into the shower. "Awww...this is just what I needed to wake me up..." Just then, as luke would have it the phone rang. "I think un plugging the phone whenever I take a bath or shower would be best next time!" Zoey groaned and hurried to answer the phone.

"Hello?" "Hell, miss Momomiya?" "Yes, this is her," "Good-morning, I'm from the contest that you have won the space station trip from." "Oh, right," "Well, slight change of times, see instead of the shuttle leaving at 9pm, it'll be leaving at 10am this morning." "What!" "I thought I would just remind you, so that you do not miss your flight." "Ah...yeah, thank you." "My pleasure, good-bye now." Zoey hung up the phone and groaned again. "hm, what time is it?" She glanced at the clock it read 9am.

"An hour! I have an hour to be there and ready to go!" She was freaking. "This is nuts! I'm not going to make it there in time...thats it! I am not going." Zoey said and went back into the bathroom, then after turning off the water came zooming back into her room, packing as fast as she could.

It was nearly 9:30 when a knock came to the door. "Come in!" Zoey called from her bedroom. "Zoey?" "Hey, everyone, sorry to have woken you up so early..." "Early! This is not early, early is 3am, thats early." "Alright, Elliot, can the rundown okay, I only have half an hour to get to the shuttle." "Huh? Thought it was leaving at 9 tonight?" "They called and said it had been rescheduled for 10am this morning." "Wow!" "Tell, me about it." "Need any help?" "Yeah! You can give me a ride to the shuttle." "Sure, I suppose I can do that." Zoey smiled as she carried her things out of her room, Elliot took her suitcases. "I'll take these down with me, hurry up, or, I'll have to drive like a maniac," Zoey shuddered at the memory of the first time she'd ridden in Elliot's car. He was a speed demon. Plain and simple, that was the best word to describe him when he's driving, speed demon.

At exactly 10am, Zoey was at the shuttle, her stuff had been loaded on and she was just finisheing saying ehr good-byes, to her dearest friends. "You be careful up there," "Sure will." "Don't forget to come back, ok." "I wont forget." "Oh, and..." "Yeah, yeah, I'll stay as far away from them as I possibly can, okay?" "Guess so." "Um, if Mark calls, tell him I miss him, okay," "Sure, have a fun trip, see you in 2-3 years." "Yeah, see you." Zoey bid farewell to her parents as well and boarded the shuttle, along with a middle aged man and woman, their daughter, an old man, and a fairly young man. They were the other winners of the contest.

Zoey sat down and looked out her window as the shuttle started up. She waved to her friends as the shuttle launched itself into space, headed for Japan's space staiton.

"Ah, finally, now, we can undo and move around the shuttle." Said the man, to his wife and daughter. Zoey watched them get up and stretch, and walk around.

"Hi," "Hm? Oh, hello," "My name is Lila, and those are my mom and dad." "It's nice to meet you Lila, my name is Zoey." "Zoey, pretty name." "Thank you, you have a very pretty name as well." The girl sat down beside Zoey and just stared out the window. "Are you excited Zoey?" "Excited? Oh, well, yes and no." "How can you not be excited! I mean we get to spend 2-3 years out here in space!" "I know," "We get to see what Earth really looks like, without all that pollution!" "Hm?" Zoey was interested in seeing what made the Earth seem so wonderful, when in fact it wasn't. It was polluted, there were wars everywhere, and many more terrible things. Zoey looked down at the Earth and just gasped.

The Earth looked so beautiful. She had never known that such a tainted Earth, could be so gorgeous. Then she realized what Earth was to Dren's people, "False hope."

"False hope?" "People out here, they see the Earth like this, they don't see all the horrible qualities about it." Lila nodded "Nope, they don't, but even still, it's still so wonderful to look at from out here." Zoey nodded, she couldn't disagree with that, it was true, the Earth from where she was did look amazing.

"So, how old are you Zoey?" "16. You?" "15, pretty close though huh?" "Mhm, very close..." "So, what do you think about the young, handsome guy over there?" "Huh? Well, he's cute I guess..." "Oh! You lready have a boyfriend, right?" "How..." "Its only natural for a girl who had a boyfriend to think that a totally gorgeous guy is kind of cute." Zoey blushed, "Yeah, well, I do have one." "Ooh! Tell me, whats his name?" "His name is Mar...AAHHHH!!" Zoey and Lila grabbed hold of each other as the shuttle rocked from whatever it was that had hit them.

"What was that!" Lila shrieked, and ran into her parent's arms the same thing happened again. This time Zoey was able to stand through it, though, her new friend Lila, hadn't had such luck in standing through the hit. Just then a voice was heard over the radio.

"Please remain calm, there is no cause for alarm, it seems tht we have run into a slight meteor storm. I suggest you all to fasten your seat belts and hold onto something while we drive through. Do not worry though we have this fully under con...AAAHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAGGGHHHH!" Zoey didn't like the sreams of pain she'd heard from the radio. She carefully went up and opened the pilot's door.

"Hello, are you two al...AAAHHH!" Zoey quickly shut the door again. A meteor had smashed through the shuttle windw in the pilot's seat, and both, pilot and co-pilot were dead and floating out in space. Zoey had no idea what to do, and she had no idea where the space station was, nor how far the storm had knocked them off course. "I have to think of something...I have to get this thing to a safe place...but where? Or better yet. how?" Zoey looked around, then all of a sudden something hit her in the head and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh...huh..." Zoey opened her eyes and saw sunshine, heard birds chirping and saw that she was in a shack. "Oh!" She sat up quickly and looked around. "Wh...where am I? Am I back on Earth?" Just then she noticed several set of long ears. She gasped in disbelief as several small children lept onto the bed she slept on and just looked at her. "Ah...hi..." One child smiled and ran outside, the others stayed with Zoey.

"Now, now, Yopa, why are you pulling my arms for...oh," Zoey now stared into the eyes of a somewhat elderly man, who was coming closer.

"My, my, you've woken, and here we believed that you too had died in that terrible crash." "Crash...oh right! The shuttle!" "Gone, my dear, it's gone as are all of the humans within, all except for you that is. You are one strong girly, let me tell you." Zoey nodded, "I...I was the only survivor?" "I'm afraid so, my dear, however, the young girl, she lived for at least two more days, then she sucummed to her injuries." "Lila..." "Hm?" "Her name, sir, was Lila." "Really? Pretty name, as is yours I would wager." "Oh, I..." A child giggled, "Thats old man Fern's way of asking you what your name is, lady." "Oh, of course, my name is Zoey." "Ah, I was right, such a pretty name you were given." Zoey smiled lightly, she had no idea where she was nor what kind of aliens she was being taken cared for by.

Were these children, is the old man, are they all, Cyniclons? She wondered to herself as a really young girl touched her face, then smiled and laughed. "Hm?" "Oh, thats Risina, she's very shy, but when it comes to getting to know if someone will hurt her or not, she touched their face and waits for either a smack, or a question, like you just gave." "Oh, I see...um these children..." "No, they cannot talk, not a single one." "If you don't mind my asking...why?" "Some of them are just too young to talk yet, but many of the somewhat older ones, have seen things that should only be seen in nightmares and not even there if its children's dreams." "How, horible." "Yes, and I old man Fern, I care for these rugrats." "All on your own?" "Well, sometimes the young master comes and takes the children for walks, and plays games with them." "Young master?" "Yes, a very kind young man. The children just adore him." "I see." "Sometimes the master brings along a few of his most trusted friends." "Oh?" "Ha, those four remind me of myself and my most trusted friends, when we were that age, such a wonderful time..." The old man stopped.

"Is there something wrong?" "Yes, such a wondeful time, until **he** showed his wretched face to us all." "He, who? Who do you mean?" "Oh, don't worry your pretty head about our people's long dead enemy." "Hm..." "Now, lets get a look at those wounds on your body, shall we?" "Ah..." "Worry not, they are nowhere near forbidden areas, just your legs and shoulders." Zoey was a bit more relaxed now and looked out the window, up at the clear blue, the sun begining to set behind the white fluffy clouds.

"It's...it's almost like Earth..." "Hm? Ah, yes, well, that is what our planet toook the form of, one that would keep our people alive for a very long time..." "I'm sorry to ask, but I must know, are you...are you Cyniclons?" The hut grew very silent and the children looked at the old man.

"you know about Cyniclons, do you miss?" "Ah...only what I've seen on T.V down on Earth, you know the Earth invasion 3...6 years ago." "Ah, right, of coure, forgive me, but for a moment there I thought you were one of those horrid witches!" "Witches?" "He means the mew mews." Zoey nodded, "Oh." "Those girls, though they are so dedicated to their job, they have no clue what they've gotten themselves into, nor do they know that the only way out is...death." "D...Death..." "Yes, but not by just anyone, it must be done by the creator of the mew mews, the one who made the girls the way they are now." Zoey swallowed and stood. "Excuse me, but I need to stretch my legs." "Yes of course. Do be careful out there at this hour child, fore there are things on this planet that makes it very different from Earth, very different and very dangerous." Zoey nodded as she went outside.

"Ha...she looked up into the sky. It was a beautiful sunset, causing so many wonderful colors to be seen in the clouds. Zoey smiled, "It really is just like Earth..." "Only Earth, does not have those lovely flowers there under your feet." Zoey backed away from the new alien man that approached her. "It's alright, you don't have to be frightened," "Are...are you the young master, old man Fern told me about?" "I am indeed, my name is Koji, and as you've probably heard, I am the master of this part of the planet." "I see..." "What is your lovely name, or shall I call you beauty?" Zoey blushed, "My name is Zoey," The man took her hand and kissed it. "Pleasure meeting you Zoey...hm?" Suddenly Zoey was shoved to the ground. "Ow! What the!" "Stay back! Vile beast!" "What!Thats awfully rude..." "Not, you...THAT!" Zoey turned to see a gigantic, snake-like creature, with the head of a king cobra and slimy looking skin. It reminded Zoey of the snake chimera Dren had used one day. She glared at it.

"Back! You vile thing! How dare you try to ambush us like that! Be off with you!" The snake, left, a dagger in it's left arm. "Ha! There, now should be a safer time to..." Chimera..." "Huh? What did you just..." "I thought that thing resembled a chimera...that attacked me on Earth one day 6 years ago." "I see, so not only are you human, but you know about the chimeras eh?" "Hm, only because one attacked me." "Don't worry, I didn't mean anything by that...hm...perhaps..." "Perhaps what?" "Well, I certainly cannot have a young woman, be her human or not, I cannot allow you to remain in that hut with an old man and several young and some not so young children." "Ah...what are you trying to tell me?" "You, Zoey as of tonight, will become a resident within my home.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good-morning young miss," Zoey fake smiled and continued walking. It had been about three days now since Koji, the young master of Herect, the part of the planet she had crash landed on, nearly 6 days ago. Living in Koji's home was fine, but she just couldn't get used to all the servants calling her miss and ladyship, and those kind of things. "This would be a great time to have Mint here with me, she's so stuck in this kind of life its kind of scary, personally. Or maybe Elliot...or Wesely, either of those three would be better suited for this kind of life..." "Good-morning Zoey." "Hm? Oh, good-morning Koji." "Have another pleasent sleep?" "Ah...yeah, sort of." Zoey said and hurried along. Koji, he was very kind, and also very handsome, but for some reason Zoey got the feeling that there was more to this man then meets the eye.

She slipped quickly and stealthly out of the mansion and ran through the fields. This is what Zoey was used to, the simple way of life, none of that upper class stuff, that stuff just made her feet and head hurt. Not to mention that the clothes, although very glamorous, were so out of style on Earth. Zoey felt like she'd been whisked back in time, and for a moment she thought maybe she had. There were giant hedges that circled the mansion. They kept the evil creatures, like the snake out and anyone who wanted to just escape, they kept that peron in.

"Hm...there has to be a...ah ha! Found it!" Zoey swung open a secret door. "Knew there'd be one, there usually is in hedges like these." She hurried out the door and swung it shut again, leaving just enough to return that evening.

Zoey flopped onto the soft grass and closed her eyes. Right now she hould be on that space station, with Lila, and Lila's parents. Trying to avoid the young man that had frequently glanced her way. Enjoying her trip, that she'd won in a contest. Now, she was on a strange planet, one that is owned by the Cyniclons. The very beings, she'd once fought, the very ones that Elliot had told her to stay away from. It was kind of hard to stay away from them, old man Fern had nursed her back to life, Koji had offered her his home. How could she just turn around and make it seem to them that all their time had been wasted on a human girl? Zoey sighed, "I can't keep my word on that one, sorry Elli." She smiled as she watched the clouds move. Soon, everything went dark again.

"Zoey, miss Zoey?" "Nuh? Huh?" "Thank goodness, you've had the mansion in an uproar! Have you been out here all this time?" "HuH? Yes, I suppose so." "You know it is dangerous ut here, so why?" "I'm sorry, I had intended to come back inside the mansion walls alot sooner, but I guess I fell asleep." "Ha, come on, lets get you insdie, theres dinner waiting in the dinning room, please be sure to eat it." "k, thank you Koji." He nodded and the walked back into the mansion.

"What! Marry you! Why?" "Not only are you clumsy, but you make the entire mansion worry about you at times, I think it's time that you settled down that wild nature. Hence why I shall be the one to marry you." Zoey shook her head. "Koji, I'm grateful to you for everything you've done for me, but I'm sorry I alreayd have someone I want to marry and he is not you." "I see, however, since it seems that you may never be able to return to Earth, where I believe your man resides," Zoey could say a thing. "It's settled, you shall marry me and together we will unite both humans and Cyniclons." "Ah, no." "Zoey, now you may not say a thing, fore you must always obey the man, never have a mind of your own Zoey, or, you'll be punished for that." "Punished! For speaking my mind! You people are a backward society! Arg." "Not only are you a human woman, but you speak about things that have to do with us Cyniclons, and not young human fools." Zoey glared at Koji as she touched the slap mark that would be on her face for a long time to come, she just knew that one. She stood and left the room.

"ARGH!! You called this a paradise! Ha! I'm glad I decided to stay on Earth! At least there, women were treated like people, not like...toys!" Zoey kicked and her shoe went flying out into the court yard.

"OW!! What hell! Huh? Where the heck did a woman's shoe come from? Koji has never been interested ikn a girl before..." The man who'd gotten hit in the head, snickered "Heh, heh, maybe he's turning into a trany...OW! Okay, first a shoe, and now a..." The man looked down at the small object that had taken a whack at his head. He brought the heart shaped pendant up to look at it. "What in the..." The doors to the mansion opened and Koji stepped out.

"Ah! My dear friend!" "Hey Koji...so wheres the girl?" "HM?" "You know the one that chucked this shoe at my head." "Tsk, she must really be angry with me, if she resorts to injuring my friends." "Ah, right, its alright..." "No, no, and act like that must be seen to." Koji had one of the maids go get Zoey.

"What!" "The young master wants to see you right now, miss." "Hmph! If he wants to see me, he can come to my room like you did , now leave!" Zoey shut and locked the door.

"Young master," "What is it? Where is the girl?" "She said for me to tell you that if you really want to see her, you can go to her door like I did. Then she shut and locked the doors." "Ha, this girl is really becoming a nuisence...perhaps marrying her would be a wrong thing to do when she is this angry with me...yes, the wedding is called off until she can put her anger for me away." "Marriage? So the great Koji has finally found a girl he likes huh?" "No, no, girls are only good for one thing, after that you ditch them." "Ah...no, Koji, thats the wrong way to see things." "Ha! Look at you! Telling me not to make this woman do as I say, when you couldn't even bring the girl you liked back here...AGH!" "My, my, you've gotten stronger." "You went way too far there Koji!" "Did I? I didn't think I did. I was just simply stating the truth, thats all. Now, lets go deal with this fiesty cat." "Did you say cat?" "Her nails are like claws, so shes a fiesty cat." "Ah."

"Go away!" "Come out of that room right now!" "NO!" Zoey shouted angrily from the sanctuary that was the bedroom. "Argh! When I get in there, you will regret having disobeyed me!" "Hardly!" "ARGH!" Koji's friend was just leanig back against the wall, enjoying seeing his friend in such a situation.

"Koji, my friend, you certaily liven things up in this dreary mansion. When are you going to fix how gloomy it is in here?" "After the wedding." "Well, guess the gloom saty, caus ei am not marrying you!" "Oh, and pray tell, while you're safe in there, who is it that you do want to marry?" "..." "Oh? is this guy fictional? A fake perhaps...a fake, how..." "Dren!" "Beg pardon." "I want to marry Dren!" Zoey suddenly coved her mouth with her own hand.

Why had she just said that! Maybe because of how angry she was? Maybe because she hoped that he was more powerful the Koji. Zoey sat slumped against the door, her hands to her mouth.


	5. little note

chapter 4 kind of moves quickly, some chapters will be like that, but they'll leave off in suspense.


	6. Chapter 5

Koji turned to his friend who shrugged. "Did you know Dren knew this girl?" "Nope, must be a girl he met recently..." "Probably when he was on Earth for so damn long." "Huh? You mean that girl in there is a human!" "Yeah, and a fiesty one at that!" The two walked away from the door.

"Ah...are you sure you should leave her in that state?" "Why not?" "Ah..." "When she goes to open the door for the srevants thats when I'll get her." "Ha, just don't be too harsh, she is a human, and from what I understand they break very easily." "This girl may just be an exception, but I wont kill her." "Well, thats good at least. Are you going to tell Dren that the girl is here?" "What and loose to not only him, but that girl in there? No." "Koji, thats not right. You shouldn't be holding her against her will." "She accepted my offer weeks ago..." "Is she the human that old man Fern found in that shuttle crash?" "That she is..." "...How'd she end up here? Not because of your devious charm?" "The very same." "Koji, you are seriously going to get into alot of trouble when Dren finds out you have that girl here..." Koji stopped and turned to his friend.

"Icharu, my friend, you're not planning on telling him now are you?" "Koji! He has to be told! Its not right keeping her here when she obviosly doesn't want to be here!" "Icharu, you are to swear that you will not speak one word of this girl's being here to Dren." "Koji..." "Swear!" "Harh! Koji!" "Icharu!" "Fine! I swear I wont tell Dren anything." "Good, now, lets see about something to snack on."

In the safety of her room, Zoey lay in the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Ha...why did I even agree to come out into space for anyway? I've had nothing but trouble since." She sighed, "First the crash, now, i'm being held in this mansion, on the Cyniclon's planet, of all places, and the master of the mansion, not only wants me to give in and marry him, but under his handsome looks, is a vicious...demon!" Zoey turned over and burried her face into the pillows.

Her thoughts came to what Dren had said to her, on the phone the night she'd found out about the space trip thing. He'd said he had an all seeing mirror. "Hm...if only he was watching here on his own planet, but he's probably still watching my place...even though, it doesn't look like i'm going to be able to return anytime soon." She stood and walked to the window. She dared not step 1 foot onto the currently locked balcony, fore Koji seemed like the kind that would drag her down from the balcony. Then she realized something that made her giggle. No Cyniclon male can accept the answer no. To proposal, or anything. She let herself have a good giggle, then returned to her current situation.

"Ha...Mark...I wonder how you're doing?" She sighed as she thought about how down on Earth, she along with the rest had probably had a memorial funeral. Considering that old man Fern had told her that no ship is about to get past the lookout scouts. so no one would be able to find and get her off the planet. Course, it wasn't the planet she didn't like, it was the place where she was being kept, prisoner. She flopped onto her bed again and this time closed her eyes to try and get a bit a sleep.

Koji and Icharu were sitting donw in the parlor, when a woman came to them, "What?" "Master Icharu, theres an urgent call for you." "Oh, thanks. be right back Koj." "Take your time."

Icharu returned a few moments later in a rush. "Icharu?" "Sorry to cut our visit short Koji, but we have to go now!" "Where? Why?" "To the base, an unauthorised ship got through!" "What! Argh! What were those boys doing!" Both hurried and ran out the door.

"Miss?" "Go away." "Miss, the master has go out with master Icharu." Zoey sprang up quickly and bolted out the door. "Thanks, um...please don't let him know I'm out of the room when he comes back." "Oh...ah...oaky." "Thank you." Zoey zipped out of the mansion and out the hedge door.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!!" She exclaimed as she breathed in the sweet air. "I'm free! Yes! Free and I'm not going back there!" Zoey headed towards old man Fern's hut.

"Old man Fern?" "Hm? Ah, it's you." "Yes, I was wondering...do...how do I locate Dren?" "Oh, I see, well you'll have to go to the military base." "Okay, which direction is that in?" The old man chuckled. "Whats so funny?" "Well, for starters, it'll take you nearly 2 days to get there on foot, also you wouldn't get in." "Oh, cause I'm human right?" "That and its not for the non military people, so they'd never let you in." Zoey sighed, "Ha...great, there goes the one way I could possibly get home..." "Now, now, I said you'd never get in, but they'll allow me in." "What," "I'm a veteran, and I'm always bringing ynew young boys to be trained to be soldiers." "Well, I don't really like that part, but...can you get me in?" "I can," "Really! Great! Thank you..." "However, like I said I bring them young boys to train." Zoey looked at the old man, who held up some boy clothes. She knew what he was getting at, and took the clothes and went to change.


	7. Chapter 6

Late the next night, old man Fern's wagon arrived at the gates of the military base. Two men spoke to him, looked over at the passenger seat, where Zoey tried her hardest to act like, look like and be a boy. "Hm...alright Fern, take him in." "Have a nice night now boys." The old man drove the wagon through the gates.

"Whew!" "Now, thats not the hardest part, the hardest part is coming up," Zoey nodded. "Have you thought of a name for yourself, my 'boy'?" Zoey thought, she could use Mark, but no, noth while she was here. She sighed and nodded, "Yes, I'll use the name Elliot." "Hm, interesting." "What is?" "You're using a name that is not your name spelled another way or something like that." "I know, but that'll be easier for me in the long run, since it'd take a few just a minute to piece my real name back together." "Smart. Too bad you aren't really a Cyniclon, you're smarts would be greatly used." Zoey half smiled. "Thank you...I think."

"Ah, Fern," "Good-evening Taru." "Good-evening, oh I see you've brought us another new recruit huh?" "Yes, indeed I have, this is Elliot." "Well, hello, go on in Fern, Hirachi is manning the front desk." "Alright, have a good night." The old man guided Zoey into a building and upto a desk where another man sat.

"Hirachi," "Fern! My good friend, its been ages." The man looked at Zoey. "Ah, another one eh?" "Yep." "Ha, you never fail to provide for us Fern." The man gestured for Zoey to follow him. "Come this way, young man. Fern be seeing you on your next drop off." "Sure thing. Take care now Elliot." Zoey nodded as she walked behind the other old man.

They walked into a single room, with held a bed, and the normal things that a bed room should have in it. "Alright...Elliot, right?" Zoey nodded. "K, alright, this will be your room while you go through registration. Yours begins promtly at 9am tomorrow." Zoey nodded. "Now...ah, here, these are your clothes that you will wear during the registration." Zoey nodded. "Do you speak?" Zoey was about to nod, then said in a semi guy, semi girl sounding voice. "Yes." "Good, really nervous though I'll bet." "Yes, I am." "Well, just be confident in the registration tomorrow and show your best talents." Zoey nodded, "Alright." "Now, I suggest you get to sleep. The registration process is not easy." "K." Zoey was left alone in the room and sat down on the rather soft bed. "Step one, complete. Now for step two." Zoey said as she laid down and fell asleep.

The next morning at 7am, Zoey got up and dressed herself to look like a boy. "Hm...alright, can't see anything through the shirt, thanks to the bandage. Everything no longer boyish, but now girlish, good." She sighed, she was very nervous, but told herself to remain calm and just get the registration thing over with. At 8:30, a knock came to her door. When she opened it she nearly forgot everything about being calm.

"Alright, come with me." Zoey nodded as she began to follow after Pai. She was a bit too nervous to say a word, and just nodded everything. "Here, go in here, everyone is waiting." Zoey nodded and hurried into a large room. Where 4 other Cyniclons sat at a large desk. She walked and stood in the center of the room.

"Alright, now I understand that your name is Elliot, is that correct?" "Yes." Zoey answered. "Alright, well, show us why we would be lucky to have you as a soldier." Zoey nodded and secretly used her mew powers, without going full mew, like she had for the gymnastics team. As she demonstrated her abilities, she noticed that the aliens weren't looking displeased and thought that, that meant that she was doing well.

"That was quite impressive." "Thank you." "Now, how smart are you?" Zoey nearly bolted from the room. Her powers give her strength, agility, and all that stuff, it doesn't mind you, it doesn't give her smarts. She swallowed and began the smarts test.

Zoey returned to her room several hours after the registration tests, which she had passed each one. She collasped onto the bed. "I didn't think I'd make it, what with the smarts thing...surprisingly, its all stuff I kind of knew. Their history...now that one was both tough and somewhat easy. I knew some things, thanks to Elliot, but...not much. luckily that still got me a pass." Zoey looked at the ceiling. She'd found that looking at the ceiling when she was feeling stressed out and all that made her feel slightly less stressed. For a while she just laid there, clutching the new clothes that she'd been given, and she groaned.

They'd found out she was a girl, but they decided that due to the fact that she had passed all the tests and had such strong abilities, they decided that she could stay and be the first 'Cyniclon' girl to become an actual fighting soldier.

Zoey held up the clothes, and sighed again. "Yeah, if they hadn't found out I was a girl, they'd find out the second I wear this!" The clothes were much like Dren's. Meaning open mid dirf shirt, baggy shorts, and the whole thing. She yawned and laid down, Her first training day began tomorrow at 7. This time she didn't ahve to go through the proces of hidding her female body, so that gave her some more sleep time. Just as she was getting into a nice sleep. She heard Koji's voice on the other side of the door.

"Man, where the hell did that idiot learn how to drive a ship?" "Koji, calm down, it was an honest mistake." "Mistakes cost lives, Icharu. When you're part of the military, you cannot afford mistakes." "I understand that, Dren does too." "Then why would he go to such lengths, to secretly leave the planet and take a 'pleasure' cruise to Earth!" "That I don't know, same as I don't know why he came back using a human ship, but there must have been something important going on down there, or else he wouldn't have gone in the first place. Right?" Koji sighed, "I suppose you're right Icharu. Still what on Earth was so important that he'd risk his place here at the base, to go there, and risk his very life when returning?" "I have no clue, but it's Dren, whoever cna find time to figure that guy out, would be a super being." Koji laughed, "You're right about that. He never has been able to figure out, not even when he was younger and living with old man Fern." "Well, I guess I'll head on home now." "Yeah me too. I wonder if that girl has come out of the room yet?" "Don't know, but do go easy on her. Remember if Dren finds out about her and what you're doing...well, lets just say you maybe better off dead then to face him if he finds out about her." Koji groaned and nodded, "True, and I think I would just launch myself into space and die out there..." "Oh, don't go to all the effort." "Hm?" "He'll do that for you." "Ha, ha, ha, see you later Icharu." "See ya...hm?" Icharu noticed that the room, that Zoey was in had, had the lock taken off. "Huh, must be a new recruit. Look forward to working with him."

Zoey listened until the man had left. Then slid to the floor. Once again, once again, Dren had come to her rescue, even though he didn't know it. It was his little trip that got koji to leave the mansion and gave her the chance to escape. She sighed, "I can guess why he went to Earth...but why did he come back in a human ship?" That puzzled her, but she decided to go back to the bed and go to sleep. She had a lot to do the next morning, including meet several other cycniclons and be introduced as the first female to be trained to become a soldier. She laid down, and looked at the ceiling and closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep, shutting out all the noises she heard and just letting sleep envelope her in its relaxing blanket. While she slept in the warm, soft bed, the the room, on the other side of the door, scolding was being done.

"That was foolish!" "Yes, why in the world did you go to Earth?" "Are you trying to get kicked out of the military!" "Nah, it's nothing like that." "Then what was your little jaunt down to Earth for then Dren!" "...To...to say good-bye..." "Oh...right the crash." "Yeah the crash...makes sense now." "For some reason, I don't like making sense that way." "I guess you wouldn't." "Ha, time for bed." "You said it, I think sleep would be best right now." "Yep." The voices stopped and Zoey just kept on sleeping, not even realizing that there had been vices outside her door.


	8. Chapter 7

"Alright! First, before we begin the training for today, we have a new recruit. Now this one isn't like our normal recruits." Spoke the training instructor. "Why not?" "Well, you see, the councel has decided that this person is allowed to train and become a soldier like the rest of you." "Okay, so who is this new recruit?" "Ah, Kinji, god to see you decided to actually come to one of these sessions." "Yeah, yeah, just introduce the recruit already, so we can do what he have to ang then go back to bed." "Right."

Zoey felt a bit uneasy in the clothes. She kept trying to cover her tummy a little bit more. 'Alright, Elli, come in." Zoey had decided to keep using a fake, name, so instead of Elliot, she chose Elliana, and asked if she could be called Elli.

"This is Elliana..." "A girl!" "You can't be serious!" "Boys! Settle down! Elliana passed the entire registration." "What..." "now, show a bit more respect!" "Hmph, why would any self respecting guy do that?" The boy, Kinji said rudely. "Ha, perhaps you'd like to see the reason she was recruited, hm?" "Huh?" "Elliana, would you show them a bit of what you showed the councel?" Zoey nodded, "Sure." She went and got into position. 'Alright, cat powers. Don't let me down.' Zoey said to herself and began the demonstration.

"Hm?" "What is it?" "Sounds like a new recruit is really impressing the other boys." "So?" "Let check the guy out, seeing as he'll most likely become a soldier along with us." "Hm...why not, nothing better to do..." "Speak for yourself! I have to go see the councel." "Ooh, good luck." "Thanks."

The guys entered silently and watched from a distance the performance that the new recruit was putting on. "Huh, not bad." "Not, bad! Are you completely insane?" "No." "Thats amazing, I had no idea that the new recruit would be so...huh!" The demonstration eneded and the two guys could see now, that the person they'd thought to be a guy was actually a girl. "That was a girl!" "Wow, you get some pocky. Yes its a girl, so?" "We have never had a girl as a soldier before! Why now!" "Ah...you did see what she did right?" "Ah...hm..." Then instructor now spoke.

"That, boys is only one of the reasons for Elliana's recruitment." the boys were in aw and surrounded Zoey. Praising her. "Yeah, so? she has some impressive abilities, many of us do." "Kinji!" The instructor was geting ticked off.

"Excuse us," "Hm? Ah, Pai, Dren, what would you like?" "Well, for starters, we actaully just came to see the new recruit, and she seems really strong." Zoey blushed, "Thank you." "Hey, Kinji, right?" "Hm?" "What did you get on your registration tests?" The boy said nothing. "Ah, ha, thought so." Kinji made a scowl, "Though so what?" "Well, lets see you're not too thrilled with having a girl as a recruit, you agree she has impressive abilities, yet you still say that, thats all she's got right?" "Hmph." "What are you getting at Dren?" "Kinji here, must not have passed each test, just two out of three." Kinji turned and left the room instantly. "Ha, though, he should be here training, he really isn't one to stay when he's been..." "Rated out?" "Hm?" Zoey had listened to it all, and didn't like how Dren had just humiliated Kinji the way he had.

"Yeah, I guess thats a good word for it..." "Its not a good word, that was mean." "Huh? Ah, I was just..." "I don't mind critisism. Thats actually something that tells me if I'm doing the right thing or not." "Ah..." "Kinji may have been rude, but he was rude to me. Sorry if I am sounding rude as well, but like I said he was rude to me, not any of you. Thank you for your praise, but the scolding, I'd rather not have heard." Zoey said and also left. "You know...that girl reminds me of someone." "Ah...who would you be reminded of Pai?" "Not sure at the moment." "she sure was out spoken." "Ya think."

Zoey knew she'd been so close to possibly going back home, but she had not liked the way Dren had humiliated Kinji. So, the boy had a flaw, many do, but they try not to show it, fore they fear the humiliation that comes with the flaw. She walked along the hallway for a bit, then spotted Kinji. She had to make this right.

"Kinji?" "Huh? What the hell do you want?" "I wanted to appologise for what happened back there." "Why? You didn't..." "I know, but I was the reason that it happened. So I'm sorry." for a moment Kinji said nothing, then he looked her in the eyes. "You are one weird girl." Zoey smiled. Even though he'd said that, he wasn't walking away, or ignoring her, so that meant she was making progress.

"Um...if you don't mind me asking...what test didn't you make?" "The smarts one." "Ah." "How did you manage to pass all three?" "Well...truthfully I just used what knowledge I already had." "Huh?" "I was surprised to learn that I'd passed that one. I thought for sure that I'd failed." "So...you're not that smart." "Ah...no, compared to some I am no genius." "Hm."

"Ha, what an eventful day. That girl sure was a bit of a tiger, huh?" "Do you always have to refer to people as being cats of some...hm?" Pai stopped, "Whats wrong?" "Nothing, but it seems that the girl has tamed Kinji." "Hm?" They looked at the two sitting together and talking and every so often laughing. "Huh, she is a strange one. Not many wold go out of their way to befriend someone who failed a test in he registration." "True, they wouldn't same as not many would try to marry their enemy." "Hey! No fair! It's not my fault she was soooooooo yummy looking." "Right, anyway, lets go see how it worked out for Tarb and the councel." "Yeah, poor kid, hope it all went well." "Agreed. The two elites left the two recruits and continued walking down the hallway.


	9. Chapter 8

"so, can we continue without either of you two running off again?" Zoey nodded, as did Kinji. The two had gotten to be friends and had returned to their training. "Good, first we'll begin with floating. Essential if you want to become an elite soldier." The instructor started floating. "Alright, now release all negative engery and let yourself soar."

Zoey became fully relaxed and soon she found that her feet were no longer touching the ground. "Oh!" she exclaimed, as she moved from side to side. "Hm? Wonderful Elliana, thats the way." Zoey smiled and went higher. "Well, I'll be, she's gotten the hang of it, and so quickly as well."

Zoey was having the time of her life in the air. She now understood what it was like to be a bird. She smiled and smiled as she perfected some funny tricks. Tricks that she'd seen Dren do many times.

"For a girl, she catches on pretty quick, wouldn't you say Kinji?" "Yeah, she sure does, and she's not that bad of an actual person either." "Ah, I do believe that hell has frozen over." "Why do you say that?" "You're not being rude anymore." "Ah...yeah well...she's a nice girl." "Ah,ha, you like her don't you?" "Shinjo!" "Ha, ha! You're face is going red!" "Shut up!" "Well, its not easy not to like her, I mean she is smoking hot." "Shut up." "That body, the way it curves at just the right places." "Shut up." "The way that, that shit is just the right length, and the pants are sitting at just the right...yah!" "I said Shut up." "Okay, okay Kinji, didn't mean to get under your skin, though I'd love to get under she...OWW! What the...oh."

"You boys have good tastes, but I'm afraid that, you're being awfully lod and I believe that she can hear you." Both boys blushed bright red when they saw the bright redness on the girl's face. "Ah...sorry." They turned and went back to their training.

Zoey had heard the boys, but she'd ignored and just blushed while having fun in the air. She did a trick that she'd seen Dren do and it kind of got away on her and she flew backwards. She'd have hit the wall, except for the body right behind her. "Huh..." She turned and looked into Dren's face.

"That was a pretty big risk, trying to copy my move like that," "Ah...sorry..." "Nah, I'm not angry, but you'd better leave that move to me. I might not be able to save you from flying into the wall next time." Zoey nodded, then blushed, realizing that his arms were tightly wrapped around her waist. "Ah..." "Lets see, how about I teach that move to you?" "Ah, okay." So Dren began teaching Zoey the trick he'd used once to, well, to capture her one day.

"Hey, Pai, why is Dren here again?" "Hm? I don't know, but I have a feeling it has something to do with that girl there." "Huh, so he likes this one eh?" "I guess," "What do you think?" "She's not hard to look at, that one thing I know, and her abilities are alomost..." "Cat-like." "You don't think that, that girl there is actually a..." "Yep I think its the hag."

Zoey heard what Tarb said and had heard the little nickname he'd long ago given her. She wanted so much to go and call the kid 'midget' the nickname he hated, but she couldn't afford to, fore that might cause her to blow her cover, and she wasn't ready to be caught. Who knows what they'd do to a mew if they had one in there hands, she certainly didn't so she decided to play it safe. She could tell though, that Dren had heard the kid too. "Just a moment." She watched him fly down and whack the brat in the head, then fly back up to where she was.

"OW!" "Tarb, be more carfeul when choosing your words." "Yeah, yeah, I know, but man, Ow!" "Now, are you sure that this girl is..." "Uh huh," "How do you know this for sure?" "One of the kids that old man Fern looks after, they couldn't stop saying her name, and I learnt that there was only one survivor of the Earth shuttle crash and that the shuttle had crashed close to old man Fern's hut." "Hm...that does make sense. Her abilities, her kindness..." "Yep, not many of our girls are that kind nor would they tell off there superior." "True again, and she did tell Dren off pretty harshly earlier." "See, it has to be her." "What do we tell him then?" "Should we tell him?" "Tarb...what do you mean by that?" "Listen if he finds out that she's who she is, he'll be all goofy again, not good when you're a soldier." "Alright, but if he finds out that we know he'll be very angry." "True, but first we have to make sure this girl is her, before we let the others know." "Alright, I do hope you know what you're doing. Tarb." "I think I do." "Ah...you think."

Zoey listened to what Dren was telling her, then she did the trick and it worked this time. "Hey! It actually worked this time!" "Course it did, cause I helped you that why." Zoey nodded, thats for sure. Though it looked so much easier then it was when I first saw you do it, on Earth...oops!" Zoey covered her mouth with her hands, as she turned around to face Dren, who looked at her. "How? How did you see me then when you should have been in hiding with the others!" "Ah...well...you see..." Dren took hold of her hand, "Ah..." "We need to have a little chat. Now, and alone." "Ah...okay." Zoey said only that and let Dren lead her out of the room.


	10. Chapter 9

Zoey sighed as she sat on her bed, Dren looming over her. "Now, how the hell did you see it on Earth, when like, I said you should have been hiding with the rest!?" Zoey sighed again, "Theres a good reason, really, there is..." "Such as?" "Well..." Zoey decided that now was as good a time as any to reveal who she was to the green haired alien. "Well what?" "Ha...the truth is, I'm from Earth." "...!! You're actually a human! How? You have..." Zoey removed the ears and wig, to reveal not only her red hair, but her cat ears, that had popped up due to her nervousness.

For a moment all Dren could do was stare at the girl, who he now knew to be Zoey, his precious kitty cat. His eyes were wide with shock. Zoey set the wig and that on the table an sighed, "Say something, plea...MMMMMMMMMM!!" She was grasped in the alien's arms and her lips her firmly captured by his and he didn't seem like he was going to let up on the kisses. Finally he took a breath, allowing her to take one too. "Dre...MMMMMMM!" She didn't get one word in, for as soon as they both had more air in their lungs, Dren had crashed his lips back onto her's.

Zoey was once again starting to loose consiousness, until she was lowered onto the bed. At first she paniced. She didn't mind the kissing, but she wasn't sure if she liked the idea of lying on a bed, the way she and Dren were on it. She pulled her lips from his. "Dren...stop...uh..." She spoke, then her words were lost when she noticed the tears slipping from his golden eyes.

"Dren?" "You know, everyone thinks that you died in that crash, right?" Zoey nodded and sighed, she knew he'd gone to Earth to see for himself that what he'd heard rumors of from his all seeing mirror. "Look, I..." "You, know when I first learnt about the crash, all I wanted to do was see you, just see you. I didn't care if we spoke of not, or if I got to kiss you, I just wanted to see you...alive." Zoey felt bad. She could hear the hurt and pain in his voice as he spoke, trying not to fly into hysterics, but he wasn't having an easy time doing so. Tears kept spilling from his eyes and onto the bed.

"You've been alive all this time, so why did you never try to find me until now?" "There were a lot of things that came up that made it hard for me to even get to this place until now." "What kind of things?" Zoey wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, telling on Koji, but she right now didn't care. True he'd taken her into his home, but he'd also treated her like dirt, and she was not about to stand for that.

"When I woke, after the crash, I found myself in Old man Fern's hut." "I see, how is the old man?" "Very well, I think." "Hm, continue, kitten." Zoey nodded as Dren started kissing her neck, causing goosebumps to form on her skin. "While recouperating at Old man Fern's, I met Koji." "Ah, Koji, the man who believes women are objects and to...ah..." "You were about to say toys weren't you? Mr. 'she's my toy. Hands off'?" "Alright, so I'm not perfect, if I was you'd have already married me right?" "Ah...no comment there." "Hm? Would you have?" Zoey tried to avoid answering the question and continued to speak.

"Anyway, Koji offered to allow me to stay in his home. I accepted, thinking that he was a gentleman, but I soon found out that there was nothing gentleman in him, just a arrogant man." "I see." "When I went to go out one afternoon, he told me that I was no longer allowed to leave the house and that within a month he was going to make me his wife." "Really? Huh, Koji, he's never taken that much of a shine to a anyone before," "So?" "Hm," He nuzzled her neck, "So, that means that you are **my** precious kitty cat," Zoey leaned against him, "I see," "Anymore to the story?" "Mhm. Old man fern agreed to disguise me as a boy to get through the enterance of the base, here. However the councle found out I was a girl right off the hop." "They know you are a girl, yet they didn't kick you out?" "No, all thanks to being part cat." "Hm, yay!" "Whay are you yaying?" "My kitty and me can be together forever now!" He wrapped his strong arms around her waist. She sighed and pulled away.

"Hm" "Dren...I have to go back to Earth...you know this." "What...but...I don't want you to leave! I want you to stay here with me! Forever!" "Dren..." "No! I thought I'd lost you when I heard you'd died in that crash! I'm not..." "Dren! If you felt like you lost me, think of how my parent must have felt when they stood before an empty grave!" Zoey looked into the alien's golden eyes. He sighed, he knew that she had a good point. Her parents had been so torn up about the death of their daughter, that they never once stopped crying throughout the entire funeral. "Okay." "Hm?" "I'll take you back to Earth...but...come back after. Please!" Zoey groaned, but nodded, "K, I'll come back." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She said, as Dren pulled her into his own kiss.


	11. Chapter 10

"I'll be right back," Dren assured Zoey as he quickly followed Tarb out the door. Zoey sighed and just lay there on her bed, just loking up at the ceiling. "Home..." She thought, she'd actually get to go home, for at least a bit and let her family and freinds know that she was alive and well. Just then the door opened.

"Hm?" "Oh...hello there," "Hello, who are you?" "I'm Icharu, and you are?" "Ah...Elliana..." "Ah, so you're the new recruit?" "Ah...yeah, thats right." "Well, you're certainly a cute one, but come now, I've seen Elliana before and you are not her, considering you are a human and she is not." "Ah..." "i get it, you're the girl that was at Koji's place arent you?" Zoey sighed and nodded, "Yes, I am..." "You can throw really far and really hard you know that?" "I'm sorry about that whole thing...please, please don't let Koji know I'm here." "Ah...hm, don't worry, I don't like that way he treats women, so I wont say a word. Have you found..." At that last sentance Dren returned.

"Alright lets go...Icharu?" "Ah, well that answers that question." "Why?" "Just saying hello to the lady Dren, no harm done. Oh, this I think belongs to you as well." Icharu handed Zoey her pendant. "Oh! Thank you so much! I thought I'd lost it!" "No, you see it also ended up hitting me in the head." "Again, I am sorry," "No need to appologize, you were angry, that is understandable." "Huh? Ichrau what are you talking about?" "Well..." "I told him about Koji already." "Ah, well then I believe that Koji is in a heap of trouble," "Hm?" "This girl, Zoey, Koji was being his overly possessive self again, treating her like a thing. She got so angry at him that she locked herslef in the room that she'd been given and refused to come out. Koji had been trying to pressure into marriage, but she said no," "Ah ha," "Reason being is that she said that..." Zoey knew what was coming her face was already getting red. "She said that she was searching for you, and that she indeed wished to marry you." Dren took a moment to take in what Icharu had just told him, then a giant smile crossed his face. "I suggested to Koji to tell you that she was at his place, but he made me swear to keep it secret. Sorry Dren." "Ah huh...well thank you for telling me this now Icharu and you're right Koji is in a heap of shit!" "Dren," "Hm?" Zoey touched his arm. "Please leave Icharu's name out of it." "Alright kitten, for you anything."

"If I may, how did you get into the base?" "Thats all thanks to old man Fern. He brought me here dressed as a boy and I enrolled, all so I could find Dren." "Awww! Is she not the cutest?" "Very cute, and I hear she made quite the impression on Kinji." "That she did, he's not rude anymore, not that rude anyway." "Huh, very interesting," "Well, I should be getting Zoey back to Earth..." "Not again! Dren!" "Its alright, Tarb and Sardon are on duty and I've already informed them." "Ha...well as long as someone knows this time...I take it Zoey was the reason the last time too?" "Of course." Icharu sighed, and set a hand on Dren's shoulder, "Good reason." "Thanks, I'm just lucky that Tarb and Sardon were on duty then too." "thats for sure, well, bye Zoey nice meeting you..." "Yeah, nice meeting you, lets go Dren." "See ya later Icharu." "See ya..." "Yep we both will." "Huh?" "Didn't I tell you? Zoey's coming back with me after saying hi to her family and friends." "Ah, well then see you when you both return." "See ya." Dren and Zoey headed down the hall.

"You were certainly able to fool us, you know." "Ah...that was what I was trying to do..." "This had better not be some kind of trap or trick." Zoey sighed, "I assure you it's not..." "Considering who you are, thats not very assuring." "Ah...course, it wouldn't be would it." "No." Zoey sighed as she waited for Dren and Tarb to get back from setting everything up.

"Alright, all set to go." Dren exclaimed when he and Tarb returned. Zoey smiled and latched onto his arm. "Lets go then," "Whats the ruch kitty cat?" "The sooner I let everyone know that I'm alive, the sooner, we can come back here." "Oh...I get it, alrighty then, lets head out."

Dren led Zoey to the human ship. "How did you get a human ship anyway?" "Ah...yeah well you see, while I was on Earth the first time, I decided that I'd get out of the atmosphere better if I used a human ship. I was right, I did get out safer, but then got in shit when I tried to get back in here." "Ah."

"Well, what did you expect Dren? To show up in a human space craft, and not get in trouble?" "I was hoping that only you guys would've been on wacth duty that day, but no, you two had to have a shift that day with Girol, the most strict of all the elders." "How were we supposed to know that we we'd have to try to get you in undetected?" "Ha, oh well, thats in the past, now lets get going kitty cat." Zoey nodded as the ship doors closed.

They were strapped in, and waited for the okay. Zoey sighed as she looked around the ship. It looked like the shuttle she'd been on several months ago. She remembered Lila, the girl who had been around her age, and the girl's parents and the cute guy that Lila had pointed out. She remembered going to the cockpit and finding the captian and his co-captain had been sucked through the window and had died while floating in space.

"What was it like?" "Hm? What was what like kitty cat?" "When you went to Earth, a few months back...what were people like?" "Sad." "Hm..." "That right now is the best way to describe the aura." "Hm...Then...it'll be good to see them...and to change the way the aura was." Zoey said and just sat back in the seat.

"Alright, cleared for take off, and 5,4,3,2,1 and push the button Dren." "Will do." Dren pushed a green button that started the engine. Then he did a bunch of other stuff, like push buttons, flip switches, until finally they were out in space.


	12. Chapter 12

"Welcome to cafe Mew, mew, may I take your order...huh!" "Hm? Yes I'll have...ah...hey!" the customer called to her waitress who had just ran into the back of the cafe. "That was rude..." "I'm sorry, for her actions, may I take your order?" "Hm...I guess, tea and cherry pie." "Coming right up." the girl went to the back and handed in the order, as the current waitress was being riddiculed by their blond boss.

"Hey, Bridget? Why did you run away from the customer like that?" "..." "You ran away from a customer! What for!" "I...I thought I saw..." "You thought you saw who?" Elliot asked impatiently as the nervous girl became more nervous. "I saw..." "Me."

Everyone turned adn went wide eyed when they saw Zoey, who'd they'd all thought to be dead, standing right before them as if she'd never even left.

"Zo...Zoey!" She smiled "Yep, its me alright..." "What...how can you be here? Are you a ghost or something?" "Huh? Oh, right. No, no, I'm no ghost," "Didn't you die in that shuttle crash?" "Yeah we all went to your funeral..." "I know you all thought that I was dead, but I'm not, as you can see." "Wha...what happened to you?" "Well, it all happened so fast on the shuttle. I was talking with the other girl Lila, when the shuttle got caught up in a meteor storm. A bunch of things happened so quickly, then everything went black." "You fell unconsious?" "Yeah, I guess the shuttle crashed on a nearby planet, cause when I woke up, I was in a strange wooden hut." Zoey could tell that everyone was waiting to hear what planet she'd landed on, but she was not about to reveal the location to Dren's planet. "I don't know what planet it was, all I know is that when I woke, there were several young children around me, and an old man, he was the one who'd rescued me from the shuttle that had exploded shortly after the rescue." "Wow!" "What happened next?" "Well, I met this young man there, who allowed me to stay in his home, until I could return to mine." "Ooh, and?" "He was the most rude, arrogant, disrespectful person I had ever met!" "Oh?" "He treats women like objects and trinkets. He would not allow me to go outside, so I would have to secretly escape, then I'd be brought back and lectured for going outside in the first place." "Huh," "then he tried to make me say yes to marrying him. Of course I said no, and locked myself in the room I'd been given. I was lucky when a call came from his commander, fore that allowed me the time to escape back to where the old man lived." "Then what happened? I mean how'd you get back here without that guy's help?" Zoey smiled as she held a ribbon in her hands.

"With the help of the old man, I disguised myself as a boy and entered their military." "They have a military!" "Yes, a good one too, I learnt several things there, though they did figure out that I was a girl." "Well, thats obvious." "Yeah, but they still allowed me to remain in their military." "Huh? Didn't being human mean anything?" "Nope, cause my disguise was so good that they only found out I was a girl, not a human." "Ah." "Then, one of the guy's there, a good friend of the old man's, helped me get off the planet in one of their ships and now, here I am..." "Hm..." Elliot wasn't fooled a bit.

"What did these people look like?" "Ah...well..." "Did they have long elf-like ears? Demon like eyes?" "Why are you asking that?" "Well, maybe, because of what you're wearing." The girls all looked and gasped.

Zoey was still dressed in the clothes that she'd been given. The onea that looked almost exactly like Dren's. She sighed.

"Alright! So I landed on the Cyniclon's planet and was rescued by them! I wont deny it anymore." "Where is this planet?" "No." "Huh?" "No! I will not give their location up!" "Elliot, maybe we should leave them alone, I mean if they were truly a bad people, they wouldn't have saved Zoey." "Thats right and the old man must have known that she was human from rescuing her, but as she told us was still kind to her." "Hm...who was the guy?" "The rude one? Well, a, aristocrat..." "No, the one that helped you get off the planet." "Oh, well, Dren of course." "I thought so." Elliot stood and went outside.

"Ignore him, at leaset you came home safe and sound, right?" "Yeah," "We're all glad that you've returned home Zoey..." "Girls, wait...I came back to let you all know that I wasn't dead...I'm not staying." "What...what do you mean you're not staying?" "I made someone a promise and I am going to see it through..." "Was it a forced promise?" "No. The promise that I made was real and true." "Zoey..." "I only came back here to show everyone that I did not die in that crash, I've told you, when I leave here I'll be going to show and tell my parents too." "They wont like it!" "whether they do or not, it is not up to them." "Zoey..." She sighed, and hugged the girls. "I'm sorry, but I made the promise and I intend on keeping it." She said, then said good-bye and headed out back, where Elliot still stood.

"Hey." "Hm? Hey." "Look, Elliot, I'm sorry, but after everything thats happened, I can't tel you where the planet is located." "Ha, yeah, I know. Thats just like you too, to do the right thing." "Elli..." "I guess I was the one who always did the wrong things, and you came to fix them..." "Hm, not just me, remember?" "...yeah I know what happend that day." "Elli, maybe its time for you to stop all this and just be as normal as a guy as possible, hm?" The blond smiled, "Maybe you're right." Zoey hugged him. "I'm glad you're alright." "Hm, me too." She said bye and left.

"Ha, I guess things will go back to normal now..." "Nope." "Why? Zoey is back and..." "After she tells her parents that shes alive, she's going back with Dren." "WHAT!" "She says that she made a real and truthful promise to someone and that she is determined to see it through." "We...we have to stop her!" "How?" "Follow her to her parent's house!" "Then what?" "Do whatever we have to, to make sure she does not leave this planet again." The girls were hesitant, but they didn't want Zoey to leave, so they agreed and everyone, except for Berry hurried to Zoey's parent's house.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:**

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I haven't had access to a comp in like…wow it's going on close to a year now. I was also trying to think up more ideas for this story. Thank you for being so patient and again, sorry for the wait for my update.

"Well, that went better then I thought it would." "Were they happy to see you?" "Yeah, they were so happy to see me..." "Then you told them you weren't staying, right? So what did they think?" "Well, they didn't like it that's for sure." "I see...what do you think your parents are going to say?" "I have absolutely no clue." "Will they be alright with it?" "Hopefully, but I'm not going to get my hopes up." Zoey said as she rounded the corner to her house. "K, i'm here, so I'll call you back after I tell them." "Alright, hope thins go well, kitten." "Ha...same here." Zoey hung up her cell, took out her key and unlocked the door and went inside. "Mom? Mom! I'm home!" Zoey called, and heard a noise like breaking glass in the kitchen. "Mom?" Zoey walked into the kitchen and hurried to where her mother was picking up pieces of broken glass. "Mom! Be careful!" The woman stopped what she was doing, as Zoey touched her hands. She looked up and stared into Zoey's face. "Z...Zoey!" She cried and carefully grasped her daughter in a tight embrace. Zoey smiled as she hugged her mother, "it's alright mom. I'm back and I'm alive." "How? The shuttle went down! How did you survive?" "I'll tell you all about it, but I must tell you something first...and you may or may not like it." "Hm? What's that honey?" Zoey took a deep breath "I'm not staying very long." "Staying where?" "I'm not coming home for good. I just came back to let everyone know I was alright. I know how much you must have worried and how much pain you must have went through. I'm sorry to have caused you such pain, but I had no way to contact you until now." "...I see...have you found him honey?" "Hm?" "Have you found the man you love, while far from home?" Zoey was amazed that her mother was at the moment so accepting. "Yes, I've found him mom. Though...I'd already found him a long time ago, I just never realized until recently." "Hm, sometimes, that's just how things work, isn't it honey? It takes something like a near death experience for your eyes to see the same as your heart has seen for years." Zoey nodded, "That sounds about right...when will dad be home?" "Soon dear. Are you hungry?" "Sure, first I'll help clean this glass up. Sorry that I startled you." "Honey, for a mother who thought she had lost her only child; or child in general, I'm glad you startled me honey. Cause you being alive is the only thing that mattered and still matters to me." "Did you think I'd really died?" "Your father and I both knew that you were strong and that you wouldn't die so easily...but when they had the funeral...we didn't know what to think anymore and you'd been gone so long too." Zoey nodded, "I understand mom...oh!" "Sakura! I'm..." "DADDY!" Zoey went practically flying to her father and wrapped her arms around him. He just sighed with relief. "Oh, Zoey, welcome home honey."


End file.
